The Dark Approaching
by Raabit of the Rabbits
Summary: A Knight Of Cygnus Fanfic. What will they do when the Dark Magician returns?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory, Nexon/Wizet/Asiasoft does. Okay?

-PAST-

_The Dark Magician falls and dissipates, swearing revenge on the Maple World. The five knights, worn out, slumped to the floor. In the palace, the old Empress smiled weakly, and passed her powers to her new born and passed away peacefully, glad that the Dark Magician has finally fallen._

-NOW-

The young Empress, lying on her pet, the Divine Bird, suddenly felt a strange disturbance. She snapped opened her eyes, trying to identify it. After she managed to identify it, her eyes widened and she gently plucked out a feather off the Divine Bird and folded it into a horn. Gathering all her breath, she blew the horn. The five commanders of the Empress, sparring on the practice field, stopped and pricked up their ears. Mihail, the commander of light, smiled and said, "It's finally time."

* * *

The Dark Magician paced about in his fortress, located in one of the abandoned islands floating around the Maple World. A little boy, sat at the corner, playing with his puppets, as girlish as that may sound. But when he looks up, the never ending desire to kill was clear in his eyes, contrasting his pure and cute appearance.

"It's time to make our move," the Dark Magician announced, "Francis, please go to Victoria Island and set up a foothold for my return there."

"Yes, sir," the little boy replied. He stood up and downed a cloak and skilfully picked up a few strings from a bucketful of them. The strings led to a bagful of puppets and he dragged it along. The little boy then got on a carrier and manipulating the control wheel with a doll, he sat on the seat in the carrier and began playing with his puppets.

The carrier then dropped him off at the Florina beach, where he took a disguise of an innocent beginner, arriving there accidentally. He took the ship back to Lith Harbor and walked all the way to Sleepywood. The monsters on the way all fled upon sight of him, but he knew that it was all planned when he played with the puppets on the ship.

Arriving at Sleepywood, he managed to find an isolated spot near the Evil Eyes and sat up a house there. He did it within minutes, with the help of his puppets, and he soon settled down on a chair, planning his first move…


	2. Recruitment

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory, Nexon/Wizet/Asiasoft does. Okay?

Author's Note: This is just a short chapter as a build-up? The cliffhangers are coming later, so please be prepared okay?

* * *

Ray, a fourteen year old teenager with blonde hair and a blue eye colour inherited from his father, and Evelyn, a thirteen year old teenager with the same hair colour as her brother but a brown eye colour which was inherited from her mother, bid their mother goodbye before stepping into the flying ship along with other teenagers. Their father, an accomplished hero, has died when fighting with the cute yet deadly creature in the time temple, Pink Bean. Their mother was a retired rangeress, who teaches in the archery school at Henesys. On the ride, the ferry operator, Kiruru, was giving an introduction to Erev, the island they are going as well as a short description of the different classes.

"Erev is the homeland of the Order of Cygnus and the Empress of the Maple World, Empress Cygnus. There are five different Knights in the Order of Cygnus. They are Soul Masters, Windbreakers, Strikers, Flame Wizard and Night Walkers. Soul Masters are basically warriors who use 2-handed swords; their attacks are empowered with the power of the Soul. Wind Breakers are bowman with the power of the wind while Strikers are basically pirates whose fist are charged up with the power of lightning. Flame Wizards are magicians that have the particular power to control fire only, unlike the normal Fire and Poison Wizard. Lastly, Night Walkers are assassins with the power of Darkness. All of the Knights of Cygnus will be able to summon a sprite, which will aid the Knights in battle. So which jobs do you want to be? "

They arrived coincidentally when Kiruru just finished his speech. The guides then brought the teenagers, or noblesses, as they call them, to see the mighty divine bird, Shin-Su. All of the noblesses were awed by the majestic divine bird when it stood. It was as tall as a building and its feather was as white as snow. The guides then brought them to the training grounds, where they are greeted politely by all the Commanders except for Ickart, who walked away with a 'hmph". The training ground consists of a 400 metre long track, a standard fitness corner, a archery range for the windbreakers and night walkers, as well as a duelling arena where occasional spars will take place. They were finally brought to their dorms, where they are given two hours to wash up and unpack, where after that, they have to gather in the main hall. They were also given a map of the island, in case they got lost.

After two hours, the noblesses gathered in the grand main hall, Empress Cygnus went up on stage and began her speech.

"I believe that most, if not all, of you know that the Dark Magician, who has fallen in the past, is back, and all of you ladies and gentleman, are recruited by the Order of Cygnus to be the Knight of Cygnus and repel the dark forces sent by the Dark Magician. We will be allying with the other classes of Victoria Island to repel the Dark Magician, of course, as it is impossible to raise a large amount of knights to repel the Dark Magician in such a short amount of time. So, for the sake of the Maple World, your family and friends, fight against the Dark Magician!"

The applause that rang through the hall after her speech could have shamed a Balrog's battle cry. Mihail went up on stage and raised a hand, requesting for silence. The effect was instantaneousness for the hall immediately went silent and Mihail spoke.

"Now, return to your dorms and make friends with the others. From tomorrow onwards, we would put everybody through rigorous training. Please be mentally prepared and do not give up no matter how tough this is. Those who give up will be sent home, although I hope that none will."


End file.
